Haunted
by starsinlove
Summary: Songfic. Dramione. Taylor Swift song-ish series thing. I'm done talking : . Rated T because... because T is for Teen Titans!


I made this one a while ago... just never got to posting it. I actually didn't like it, but then i went back and read and was like "hey... not TOO bad..." so here it is :) it is part of my little Dramione Taylor Swift series... so yeah. It was bit hard to end... i'm not completely satisfied... but okay. that's all.

JK Rowling owns the characters and Taylor Swift owns the song and lyrics.

* * *

><p><em>You and I walk a fragile line<em>

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

I stood there, stunned by what I just went through. Crazy. Unreal. A dream. I knew our relationship was delicate; a slight change could break it. Today, that's just what happened. You stormed in, already frustrated. What a horrible day to have this happen. My mother's death. My father diagnosed with leukemia. Your mother broken by your dead father. I sink into the wood floor of my flat, staring at the shattered vase by the door. The one I threw. At you. _He__'__s __not __coming __back_, a voice in my head sneered. I bent forward under the immense pain. I never thought. I never saw... But our line is broken.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Darkness flooded into the flat. I stood uneasily as I stared down the dead hallway. Too quiet. You're usually here. To protect me. To talk to me. I shut myself into the bathroom. I can't trust anything, afraid something will come snarling, torturing me with thoughts of you. It was hard to admit it was just me. Paranoid and shaking, I tortured myself with the ghost of your love.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

Eventually you come around. You're back at my side. I can only hold tightly and hope you don't go again. But there's something wrong. You've turned cold. Uncaring. Betrayal shines in your steely eyes. It's worse than having you leave me. And eventually, you drift and turn your back again. I had already lost you to the fight we had. You would never be my Malfoy anymore.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

"Please," I plead. "Don't leave. Why? How could you? I love you! You can't just leave me!" You don't reply at first, but the silver of your eyes turn icy.

"We're not good for each other, Granger," you reply icily. I flinch when you call me by my last name. Your jaw tightens and you turn, trying to hide whatever was on your face.

"I want to have a pureblood family; I can't marry a… Mud… Mudblood," you choke out the word. I freeze and a tear slides down my face. You reach out to swipe it away but I back away quickly. _Don__'__t. __Don__'__t. __Please._

"You…" I stutter. "You can…go. Leave." You turn on your heel and leave. No backward glance. No goodbye. Nothing. Who are you? _Where_ are you? _The __one __I __know_?

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Then it was true. You didn't care for me anymore. Love me. I thought I knew who you were. I thought you were amazing. Beautiful. Laughing. Caring. Warm. I never thought you had a dark side after I forgave you. But now, you have stabbed so deep into my heart, it can't be mended; it can not be fixed, no matter the length of the needle or the softness and hue of the thread. I'm forever scarred by the ghost of the beautiful you.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

I flashed back to that night, the fight. As you walked farther away, my heart seemed to crack more. Betrayal. Hurt. Anger. Depression. Neglected. Now I sit here and wonder. Were your words before lies? Were your touching words used just to fool me? My heart thudded unevenly at the possibility. I meant everything I said about you and I got only sweet acidic lies in exchange.

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

I had just Apparated to Ron's. I came unexpectedly so I found him playing with a Muggle contraption. I sat patiently and helped him. He was cheerful and cracked jokes every now and then. He made me smile. If only this were you. If only you appeared.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I screamed, sitting up abruptly in my bed. I snapped my eyes open and the tears started to pour. My sweaty hands clamped into fists. Just a nightmare. Nothing more.

"No," a voice whispered. I flinched and saw a glowing silhouette. Was it…?

"I'm not gone," it hissed. "You will be forever haunted by my betrayal. And by yours." The Draco ghost laughed evilly, nothing like you. Nothing like the you I know. I couldn't even scream. My breathing ragged as your ghost paced the room, sneering. Each of its steps echoed haunting memories of you that floated in my skull. What is wrong with me? I'm going insane without you.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

I stepped into your library at the Manor through Floo. I hear a door slam at the other end of the library. My breath leaves me and you're standing in front of my frozen form, a look of disgust on your face. Your fingers curled into hard claws, almost looking like you were holding something back.

"_What_," you snap. "Do you want, Granger?" My jaw clamps to keep myself from releasing a sob. I sucked in a quick breath.

"You traitor," I whisper softly. "You turn your back on me and you have no idea how…"

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

"How what?" You say quietly. "How hard? Painful? Let's be a little more mature. Just let me slip. We weren't meant to love each other. We shouldn't have met. Us… This… This whole thing is a mistake. Just move on, Hermione. I don't need you. You won't need me. Just let it go. I'll never exist in your world again." Your soft whispered crescendos into a harsh hiss, making every word lash me in the face.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

_DAILY PROFIT_

_Shocking News: Ex-Death Eater GONE_

_As of yesterday noon, an ex-Death Eater, age twenty seven, has not been found anywhere. He was last seen in the Malfoy Manor's library with someone. Tracker-wizards have not been able to locate the young wizard's soul, and his body has not been recovered either._

I read one paragraph and my hands shook too hard to read the rest. Gone? This was impossible. Not found alive or dead. So which were you?

"Oh dear," a voice sneered. "No one can find me… I hesitate to wonder who's fault it was."

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

Two weeks later, the trackers have found you. Unharmed. Unruffled. Perfectly fine. A week later, I am dragged along to a masquerade party. You're there and I know something's wrong. Your eyes are a charcoal black and there is a deep scar on your left hand that you try to hide. The night is agonizingly long. Ron traps me in his arms and I can't find any time to escape. You approach me instead. Your now dark eyes look over me cautiously. We stand in silence. Before your time is up, you finally look me in the eyes, burning holes in my head with your eerie stare. You stroke my face with a scarred hand and then you step back, the guarded look back on your face.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

"Stop looking for me, Granger." I heard the double meaning.

"Draco…I…" You're gone before I know it.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

And so I guess that was the end. Perhaps you were right about our haunted romance.

Goodbye then, Draco.


End file.
